Evillious Chronicles
by Shadow-TheLastHero
Summary: You've heard of the tales of the Seven Deadly Sins and the attempts to obtain them. You've heard the Vocaloids sing about it. But, what if these tales were brought to the Pokemon world? This is the tale of those few that created this story.
1. Cast

**I'm becoming my brother! I have a bunch of unfinished stories… Well, here's another one to bide my time when I get bored! I've recently become obsessed with mothy's Evillious Chronicles, so I've decided to make a FanFiction for it, and my brother suggested it be a Pokemon cross-over. Here's a list of the Vocaloids that are in the Chronicles, what Pokemon they are, and the characters they play.**

Evillious Chronicles Cast

Kagamine Rin – Plusle  
_Gretel, Conchita's Servant, Riliane Lucifine d'Autriche / Daughter of Evil, Waitress, Master of the Graveyard's Servant_

Kagamine Len – Minun  
_Hansel, Conchita's Servant, Alexiel Lucifine d'Autrice / Allen Avadonia / Servant of Evil, Irregular, Master of the Graveyard's Servant_

Hatsune Miku – Gardevoir  
_Eve Moonlit, Mikulia Greonio, Michaela, Margarita Blankenheim, The Clockworker's Doll / Master of the Court_

KAITO – Gallade  
_Adam Moonlit, Kachees Crim, Useless Chef, Kyle Marlon, Marquis Caspar Blankenheim, Gallerian Marlon, GEAR_

Meiko – Ursaring  
_Bear / Mother, Banica Conchita, Germaine Avadonia, Master of the Graveyard_

Megurine Luka – Clinkclang  
_Elluka Clockworker, Lukana Octo, Kayo Sudou, MA_

Kamui Gakupo – Seviper  
_Duke Setariajis Venomania, The Gardener / Gammon Octo_

Gumi – Zangoose  
_Gumina Glassred, Sniper, Master of the Hellish Yard_

Yowane Haku – Absol  
_Clarith_

Akita Neru – Pichu  
_Ney Futapie_

**There's also General Ausdin who'll be mentioned, but he gets no Pokemon. X3 This was hard, actually. It took a lot of debating which Pokemon to use and lots of consulting my brother. I'm glad I finished! And I know I cut some characters out. I decided to only include those necessary to a song or songs.**


	2. Moonlit Bear

Moonlit Bear

The Gardevoir carefully picked her way through the woods, headed towards home and her husband. She sniffed quietly, rubbing her eyes to brush away the stray tears gathered at the corner of them. Then she nearly trod over the pair of apples in the center of the path. She bent down, carefully picking them up. A small smile touched her face for a moment before she continued home, the two fruits cradled in her crossed arms.

Suddenly a roaring cry rose up behind the Gardevoir. She tensed for a moment before running from the bear she knew was in pursuit of her. 'These fruits must be the bear's,' she thought as she ran. This thought made her held them closer to herself.

After a while, though, she lost her way. The forest around her grew unfamiliar. But all she cared about was the precious fruits in her arms. She had to keep them… But she was thinking more of how her husband would react to the fruits instead of the bear still roaring behind her. 'He'll cry with happiness. I'm sure of it,' she thought. When she glanced behind her, though, the bear was sickeningly close. She could now see her house, with the lights warmly lit. But she wouldn't make it… She turned around to face the bear, hugging the apples even closer…

* * *

"Adam!" she called as she shut the door behind her. Her breath came in small gasps as her heartbeat slowed. She turned around to look into her husband's smiling face. But suddenly it dropped into a horrified one.

"Listen, our children are already not part of this world. Please return these children to their own mother's side."

For a moment she just stared at the Gallade, Adam. Then her head slowly started to shake. She would not give the 'fruits' up…

She glanced down at the two 'apples' in her arms – a young Plusle and Minun. Twin baby siblings. Then her gaze once more flashed to Adam and she noticed he was speaking again.

"You can still fix this if you do it now."

She shook her head more fiercely and protested, "It's no use! Because, already…"

Then she led the Gallade outside and nodded her head at the figure limp on the ground. It was the 'bear'. The two babies' mother, an Ursaring. Then she handed the Plusle to Adam and, bending over, picked up a tiny glass bottle full of milk. She glanced at her husband, who was slowly shaking his head.

"How could you?" he asked, looking at the Gardervoir. "How could you, Eve?"

"She tried to kill me, too…" she replied lamely. But she knew now Adam had not other option but to raise the twin children with her.

And that's all she had really wanted.


	3. Abandoned on a Moonlit Night

Abandoned on a Moonlit Night

"Mother, what kind of fortune will come to us on this path?" questioned the teenage Plusle. "Over there will we be able to eat lots of our favorite snacks?"

Then the twin Minun piped in, asking, "Father, will God be waiting for us down this path? Why are you looking at us with such a sad face?"

The two followed their mother and father, glancing around at their moon-brightened surroundings. But it was too dark for them to see very much, and they had long since given up memorizing the path. They trusted their parents to follow it. They knew that, if they went too deep into the black forest, they would be lost forever. But they didn't notice as their mother and father began to lag behind, or when they disappeared altogether.

"Mother, can we go back now?" the Plusle asked. When she got no reply she glanced backwards and, noticing the lack of their parents, she shoved her brother's shoulder. "They're gone! They've abandoned us!" she exclaimed.

Her brother was silent for a while before adding, "Like Hansel and Gretel…"

The Plusle glanced at her twin, eyes wide. "They would never…"

"But they have," he interrupted.

After a while the Minun's twin sister lowered her gaze to her feet, sniffling faintly, a couple of tears dripping down her face. Her brother hugged her gently and then said, "We'll find our way back eventually. I promise."

"Okay…"

* * *

Hands locked together, the twins began on their way. They assumed this was the direction they had come, but they only assumed. They weren't sure.

A tiny glass bottle was held in the Minun's open hand and, in a spurt of wondering what it would do; he held it up towards the sky. Suddenly the area around the pair was illuminated by moonlight, reflected from the bottle. Both of their faces lit up with smiles and they ran now, recognizing the lit up forest.

"We're nearly at the witch's house, Hansel," the Plusle giggled.

"Let's finish off the evil witch, Gretel," the Minun laughed as they saw the small little house through the trees.

* * *

"Is she home?"

"She must be… Her henchman was…" Hansel replied, waving a hand at the limp form of the Gallade, stone dead.

"Well, let's go in," Gretel giggled, creaking the door open and tiptoeing inside. "Hello-o-o!" she whispered. A faint rustling and suddenly, before them stood their target.

"The witch!" Gretel cried out, a grin revealing her little teeth, a Thunderbolt sparking from her cheeks and hitting the Gardevoir. Eve was shocked by the attack, even more so when the Plusle jumped at her, knocking her backwards. All she felt was a searing, burning pain in her back. Then everything went black.

"We killed the witch!" cheered Gretel and Hansel in unison, grabbing hands and jumping in circles. After a few moments they stopped, glancing around at the house.

"This feels so deja-vu," Hansel pointed out in a low mutter.

"You're right... But it seems a good place to stay. That is, if you want to, Hansel," Gretel suggested.

All her brother did was nod and say, "I see no reason not to."


End file.
